icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Boogaard
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Saskatoon, SK, CAN | death_date = | death_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota, U.S. | draft = 202nd overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | career_start = 2005 | career_end = 2011 }} Derek Boogaard (born on June 23, 1982, in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan - May 13, 2011) was a Canadian professional ice hockey left winger who played for the Minnesota Wild and New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Known primarily as a fighter and enforcer, he was nicknamed the "Boogeyman" and "The Mountie". A 2007 survey of NHL players showed that Boogaard was the second most intimidating player in the NHL. He was found dead in his Minneapolis apartment on May 13, 2011.http://sports.nationalpost.com/2011/05/13/derek-boogaard-found-dead-in-minneapolis/ Playing career Boogaard played major junior hockey in the Western Hockey League (WHL) for the Regina Pats, Prince George Cougars and Medicine Hat Tigers. After recording 9 points and 245 penalty minutes with the Cougars in 2000–01, he was drafted in the 7th round, 202nd overall, by the Minnesota Wild in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Midway through the 2002–03 season, he turned pro and joined the Louisiana IceGators of the East Coast Hockey League (ECHL). He then spent two seasons with the Houston Aeros before earning a roster spot with the Wild in 2005–06. Role as an enforcer Boogaard's knockout of fellow enforcer Todd Fedoruk in a fight during a game against the Anaheim Ducks helped spark debate over increasing the punishment for fighting in the NHL. During this fight, Boogaard landed a brutal punch to the cheek sending Fedoruk to the ice. As a result, Fedoruk had to undergo surgery to reconstruct his shattered cheek using titanium plates. Fedoruk and Boogaard would later become teammates in Minnesota during the 2007–08 season. Boogaard is noted for a humorous incident that happened during the Wild's prospects camp prior to the 2001–02 season. When trying to check another player on the ice, Boogaard missed him and crashed into the boards with such force that he went through a pane of glass and over the boards. Boogaard stepped back onto the ice seconds later and a replacement pane was adorned with a drawing of a person. Boogaard and his brother Aaron, who plays hockey for the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins of the American Hockey League, run the Derek and Aaron Boogaard Fighting Camp in Regina, Saskatchewan, for children ages 12 to 18. This has sparked some controversy, with some people siding with the Boogaards, saying that they are teaching children how to not get hurt in a fight, and others opposing them, with the position that the Boogaards' camp is merely encouraging children to fight. Career statistics External links * * * Wild Enforcers * Derek Boogaard on Yahoo! Sports Category:Born in 1982 Category:Medicine Hat Tigers alumni Category:Minnesota Wild draft picks Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Prince George Cougars alumni Category:Regina Pats alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Houston Aeros (AHL) players Category:Louisiana IceGators (ECHL) players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Dead in 2011